


Bliss

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Creampie, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Praise Kink, Present Tense, Rough Sex, Supportive Hank Anderson, Tenderness, Trans Male Reader, Trans Porn by Trans People, Vaginal Sex, reader could be connor if you wanted to read it that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: It's been a long day, working homicide at the DPD with Hank. You're tired, and Hank had to leave early to attend his recovering alcoholic support group. Luckily, he's waiting for you when you get home, and he's ready to help you unwind in the best way possible.This is a Hank/Reader fic with a trans male reader.





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wanted to try something different and self-indulgent. I've never written an x Reader fic before, but there's a first time for everything.
> 
> Just so you know (possible triggers):  
> The reader in this fic is a trans man, who has a t-dick. It's not specified whether he's had top surgery or not, I left it ambiguous. They engage in penis-in-vagina sex. There's a little bit of breeding kink implied but it's specified that Hank's had a vasectomy and the reader won't get pregnant. Hank refers to the reader as "boy".
> 
> If you're not into x Reader, you could also read this as a Hank/Connor fic from the POV of trans Connor.

You open the door to Hank's house—your house, now—and close it, coming in from the dark and the rain. It sucked that you had to stay late at work, but sometimes that's the way it is when there's a double homicide and a messy scene. Hank's there immediately, slipping the jacket off your shoulders with a warm smile. He wanted to stay and help you out, but he had to leave work early to attend his recovering alcoholic support group meeting and you'd never begrudge him that. He's been working so hard since you moved in, trying to kick the habit so he can deem himself worthy of your affection.

"Hey. I know it's been a rough day." There's a towel in his hands and he rubs it through your hair, drying it off. He whispers in your ear, his voice carrying that husky quality it often has when he's aroused. "You've been a good boy. Why don't you slip out of those wet clothes and get into bed with me?"

It's only a suggestion. If you weren't in the mood, he'd be happy to watch TV and relax, but you've never been able to get enough of Hank's huge cock inside you. He's often said how much he loves sucking your little t-dick until you scream and grab the sheets, and you could use the distraction from homicide for just a little while. Hank's singular focus on making you cum will take all your mental capacity to handle, and so you shuck your wet clothes, draping them over the radiator to dry as Hank looms large in the doorway. He might be threatening if he wasn't so soft, but he comes up behind you and runs his large, calloused hands down your arms that hang limply at your sides. He caresses your stomach before reaching down to your pubic mound, trapping your hard dick between two fingers and rubbing gently back and forth until you're putty in his arms.

"Easy, boy," he whispers as your legs turn to jelly. He supports you, and you can feel the swell of his huge erection in his jeans, pressing up against your ass. As always, he's rock hard, but in no urgent need to satisfy himself. He's always cared more about your pleasure and your reactions than his own. He gets off on that, he's told you before, and you know it's not bullshit from the way he seems to drink in your moans, his intense blue eyes fixed on you as he gives you his attention in a way no other person ever has.

"Please!" You're not above pleading, mostly because Hank likes it. He wants you to be that desperate, to focus on him and only him. That way you can both leave this reality and go to one where the more tragic events of the last few years are light years away. The android revolution and the stress of work are long gone when he picks you up and sets you down on the bed, spreading your legs apart.

"Take your clothes off," you request. You want to see Hank in all his glory and he obliges, unbuttoning his blue-and-white striped shirt slowly. You catch his grey chest hair and the lovely chubby belly you like to bury your face in as he pulls his shirt off. He was ashamed of his weight, once, but you think he's starting to believe he's actually attractive to you the way he teases, pulling his belt out of the loops with a slight menace to the way he brandishes it that tells you he could use it on you if you were inclined to be a bad boy.

But you've been good, so that'll have to wait for another night, when you've used a little too much sarcasm in his direction. Right now you'd do anything he asks, because you're desperate for friction on your dick and that huge cock of his stuffing one of your holes. Hank's determined to take his time, though, and he's only down to his boxers. You wish they were briefs so you could see the outline of his dick, but instead it's hidden beneath the loose cotton. 

He climbs on the bed, leaving his boxers on. No doubt this is all part of the tease. Later you'll pull them down and his cock will spring out. You'll dive on it, so hungry to wrap your mouth around that shaft.

But right now he's scooting up the bed, eyeing your wet pussy, his breathing hitching with arousal as he looks at you like you're his favorite meal and he can't decide what to eat first. He starts by licking your slit, and that warm tongue on your sensitive folds is both arousing and a tease, your little dick begging for attention that Hank's purposely withholding while he laps up your juices.

"You taste so good," Hank whispers. He presses his entire mouth to your pussy, sucking at you. His nose brushes your dick and you cry out, gripping the sheets. His tongue is probing you, digging deep to explore the hole he's going to fuck tonight. He pulls away and his facial hair is glistening in the low light from your wetness. His warm breath feels like a caress and your dick aches. "Eager, aren't we? Such a pretty little dick. I wanna suck it."

He stops teasing and lowers his head onto it, licking before wrapping his lips around it and swirling his tongue. You thrash on the bed and your fingers tangle in Hank's hair, urging him on, begging him in incoherent sentences not to stop. He sucks at it, tugging it outward and letting it fall from his mouth with a loud slurp before instantly diving for it again. A thick finger probes your hole and you think you're going to cum right then and there before he can even fuck you tonight.

Hank knows this, and he stops, the wicked bastard. He's grinning down at you, proud of how he makes you come undone like this. 

"Good boy," he praises. "Do you want my dick?" He slides his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and pulls them down, his heavy cock and balls popping out as he takes them off and tosses them onto the floor. "You want me to cum inside you?"

"Please, Hank," you beg. You're ashamed that you don't have the patience to suck his cock tonight, but you need him to fuck you, and if he's a little rough, that's perfectly acceptable. Hank's never hurt you and he never would. He reaches for the lube on the nightstand and coats his cock with it, seeming a little impatient himself, and you take satisfaction in knowing you made him this way. He still takes his time lubing you up, stretching you carefully with his fingers while making sure you're sopping wet. He's going to fuck you hard with his massive cock and you almost tremble with excitement as he lines himself up with your hole. He's so thick that you can feel your body's resistance at the sheer size of the head breaching you, but he whispers words of encouragement.

"You're doing so good, taking it like this," Hank says. "You're so tight…"

"You're so big," you cry in response. He is, he's massive, he's filling you up until you can think about nothing else but Hank inside you. He rubs your dick with his thumb, making sure you feel only pleasure as you stretch to accommodate his monster girth. You're sure he's going to split you in two as he finally buries himself to the hilt. He waits a few moments then starts to thrust, pinning you down to the bed as he builds up a rhythm, fucking you hard and fast until you're sure you're going to die. You rub your dick, since Hank's hands are busy, and you know Hank's close from the way his cock seems to become harder than iron inside you, stiffening as it prepares to cum. He cries out your name as he orgasms, seed coating your insides, and he fucks it into you, letting go of your body with one hand and pushing your fingers away to finish you off. He furiously rubs at your dick until you fall over the edge, your pussy squeezing the last of Hank's cum out of his spent dick.

Hank pulls out and fingers your stretched hole, rubbing his semen on your dick as it dribbles from your pussy. "Good thing I can't knock you up, eh?" Hank teases. He had a vasectomy after Cole, the child being an unplanned late-in-life surprise as it was. You're absolutely fine with that, because you love the way Hank fills you up with cum and it works its way out of you as you go about your day. It's a reminder of what's waiting for you at home, the wonderful pleasures this older man brings you between the sheets.

"Come here," Hank urges. He's always good at aftercare, and this time is no exception. He cradles you in his arms and strokes your hair, making you feel safe and loved. It was a miracle you found Hank, but he's always going to be there for you, taking good care of you through everything. "You're such a sweet boy," he whispers, and tears spring to your eyes. You blink them away before he can see them, slightly embarrassed by this outward display of emotion.

He falls asleep and you lay awake, watching the rise and fall of his chest and listening to his gentle snores, and you're sure this emotion is what they call bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a huge departure from what I usually write and I'd love to know how you feel about it, either in the comments or on Twitter @landale!


End file.
